


Stop. Rewind. Play.

by ShandraNadine



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Rewind - Freeform, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandraNadine/pseuds/ShandraNadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhou Mi is reeling from a bad breakup, and it takes running into Kyuhyun in the grocery store to get him out of his funk. Also featuring some real talk with Sungmin and Heechul, an apple allergy, and apartment envy. Inspired by Zhou Mi's Rewind mv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop. Rewind. Play.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first qmi fic that I have posted. I wrote this months ago, but was too chicken to post it. But then I got to thinking, I can't be the only one who has read every single qmi out there and dying for something new. So. Uh, enjoy.

“It’s over!” she yelled. She had already smashed the expensive vase his parents had sent him. And the coffee cup he’d been holding, and knocked over the side table. There wasn’t a clean place in the apartment. She was obviously not handling things well. Zhou Mi was leaning against the wall just taking it. He deserved it. She pulled on her sweater as she headed for the door. “Don’t call me.”

Zhou Mi was laying on his bed. It’s been two weeks since Victoria left. If he was being completely honest with himself, he would admit that he hadn’t moved from that exact spot since she had left. Except for using the bathroom, of course. And maybe food a couple times. But he didn’t really remember those times…he couldn’t really remember the last time he had eaten. That was probably a bad sign, but Zhou Mi couldn’t find it in him to care. 

He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that his three year relationship with Victoria was over. He had been ready to propose to her and spend the rest of his life with her, but he had apparently misjudged her. Zhou Mi couldn’t decide what he was more upset about the end of their relationship or the hurt and betrayal he felt as she left. 

The way she acted as she left is what hurt the most, Zhou Mi decided, like he was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in her life. Sometimes, when he is in his bed in the middle of the night trying desperately to go to sleep to just escape everything, he wishes he could just rewind to that night and change what happened. He could’ve said it a different way, or he could’ve just not said anything...

No. It needed to be said. Zhou Mi hated her reaction, but he knew that he had to say what he did before their relationship had gone to the next step. In a way, he was glad it had ended before things had gotten even more serious. It was a small comfort late at night when he played the scene over and over in his head. 

He woke suddenly to the pounding on his door. Probably Sungmin he thought. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. If he really wanted to come in, he had his own key. Zhou Mi wouldn’t stop him from coming in. He might even get some food out of it without even having to get out of bed. 

He was almost back asleep when Sungmin came stomping into the room. 

“Zhou Mi! Get up!” he said as he started attacking him with the other pillow, “This is getting ridiculous. It’s time to stop moping.” Before Zhou Mi even had time to protest, he was being pulled up from the bed and pushed into the bathroom. “Get in the damn shower. I’m going to stand out here and when you come out you had better be presentable!”

Zhou Mi decided it wasn’t worth it to fight with Sungmin. He and Min had been friends for ten years now, and he had learned to pick his battles. Ever since they had met their first year of college when they shared a freshman biology class, Sungmin had been an expert at getting Zhou Mi to do whatever Sungmin wanted him to do. Their friendship was built around Sungmin bossing Zhou Mi around and Zhou Mi just putting up with it. Except when it came to shopping. Zhou Mi was the bossy one when it came to shopping. 

When Zhou Mi came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and shaved and in a clean pair of clothes, Sungmin was in the kitchen cooking food. He sent a disapproving look at Zhou Mi’s choice of clothing, a pair of pajama bottoms and well-worn T shirt. Zhou Mi, the self-proclaimed fashionista, couldn’t find it in him to dress in anything more fashionable at the moment. 

He dutifully ate the kimchi fried rice that Sungmin sat in front of him, not really tasting it, but knowing he was being watched. After he finished, he finally looked up at Sungmin. 

“Want to talk about it?” Sungmin asked, “It’s been two weeks and you won’t even tell me what happened. Why did she walk out?”

Zhou Mi swallowed. He wasn’t ready to talk. If he tried to talk about it he would start crying again. He didn’t want Sungmin to see that, even after ten years of friendship, that wasn’t something he wanted his friend to see. He shook his head and Sungmin sighed. 

“Well if you won’t talk, let’s at least get your mind off things. How about a movie?”

Three weeks later, Zhou Mi was doing better. Sort of. He’d gotten back to work. Zhou worked from home, so he didn’t even have to leave his apartment. And he didn’t. He still spent most of his time in bed. His eating habits hadn’t really improved, a point punctuated by his stomach growling. He still couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten. Yesterday? Maybe? Whenever it was, he thinks he finished up the rice. 

Sungmin called him at least once a day, probably to make sure he was still alive, Zhou Mi thought ruefully. Last time he called he’d tried to convince him to come out to the bar with him. 

“Move on,” Sungmin had urged him. “It’s been over a month.” Zhou Mi could hear Sungmin’s roommate, Heechul, in the background. “Tell Seasoning to go get laid! It’ll be good for him.” Zhou Mi hung up before he could hear Sungmin’s reply (he’d gotten an angry text later telling him how rude it was to hang up on people, but decided not to reply). 

Heading to the kitchen in search of something to eat, Zhou Mi glanced at his reflection in the hall mirror and grimaced. Gaunt was the first word that came to mind. The second was sickly. Zhou Mi decided to ignore it. 

After a thorough (sort of) search of the kitchen, he came to the conclusion that he had no food and if he didn’t want to be lectured by Sungmin for ordering delivery (again), he figured he would have to go to the store. Zhou Mi sighed as he slipped on some shoes, grabbed his wallet, and headed out the door. 

When he made it all the way outside, Zhou Mi was surprised at how hot it was. When Victoria had left it was late spring, but now Seoul was in the middle of summer and Zhou Mi was not prepared for the sticky heat he had walked out in. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure he had left the apartment since Victoria had left…

Luckily, the grocery store was just down the block. Zhou Mi quickly grabbed a cart and started throwing stuff into it. He wasn’t paying too much attention to what was in his cart, just as long has he got the essentials, rice, some instant noodles, fresh vegetables, etc. He was debating between two types of juice when he felt the jolt of someone running into his cart. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The man said. He was tall with dark, slightly shaggy hair. His face had a boyish quality to it and Zhou Mi was briefly captivated by the man’s eyes, which were dark, but had a mischievous glint in them. He looked away, embarrassed, when he realized that he had been staring at the man without saying anything. 

“It’s fine,” Zhou Mi finally mumbled and started to walk away. 

“Wait!” the man said, “Could you help me?”

“Uhhh…” was Zhou Mi’s brilliant response.

The man continued anyway, “I’m trying to shop for my sister and she said to get some juice for my nephew, but I don’t know what to get him? Is a sport drink acceptable for a two year old?”

Zhou Mi fought a smile, then pointed him toward the apple juice. “Apple juice is probably a safe bet, I would think.”

The man picked up a bottle then turned to Zhou Mi. “Thanks! I’m Kyuhyun by the way, Cho Kyuhyun. I just moved here recently to be closer to my family. Starting to regret it if I keep getting sent out to run errands, though.” He smiled and Zhou Mi found it hard to look away from the boyish smile. 

Zhou Mi smiled. “I’m Zhou Mi. Welcome to the neighborhood.” The two shook hands, then stood awkwardly looking at each other before Zhou Mi started to move, “Well, it was nice meeting you, good luck.”

“Thanks, bye!” He heard Kyuhyun call.

That could not have been more awkward. Zhou Mi thought as he checked out his groceries and headed home. He happened to glance down at his outfit (holey jeans and a faded t shirt) and grimaced. Not the most put together he would have liked to have been in public. In his list of embarrassing moments, his meeting with Kyuhyun was at least in the top 5 moments. Secretly he hoped he would never have to run into Kyuhyun again. Then again, Zhou Mi mused, he wouldn’t mind getting lost in the man’s eyes again. 

The days passed and Zhou Mi was woken once again to Sungmin pounding on the door. Zhou Mi wasn’t sure why he even bothered knocking, Zhou Mi never answered the door and Sungmin always ended up using his key. When he noticed that Zhou Mi was still in bed he sighed dramatically and practically dragged him out of bed just like he had several weeks ago. 

“Get ready,” Sungmin demanded, “I’m taking you out of this god damn apartment whether you like it or not.”

“No, I don’t want to Min.” Zhou Mi protested. “If you want to hang out, let’s just stay here and watch a movie or something.”

It had been nearly two months but Zhou Mi still wasn’t feeling up to going out. It was more than just the break up. Zhou Mi was dealing with the fall out of losing not only a girlfriend, but a trusted friend. He had trusted her enough to tell her his secrets and she had taken that confession and turned it against him. As a result, he felt like his very identity was threatened. He felt judged. Condemned.

If he was honest with himself, he just wasn’t ready to make himself that vulnerable again. 

Sungmin sighed, “I had a feeling that was going to be your answer, so I brought reinforcements.”

Heechul walked in and Zhou Mi groaned. It was impossible to say no to Heechul. Heechul went straight to his closet and started throwing out clothes and kept a steady string of insults while Sungmin went out to go make some tea and Zhou Mi laid in the bed half listening to Heechul insulting his closet, (“Oh my god, Seasoning, what were you thinking when you bought those pants? Those are the ugliest fucking pants I have ever seen.”) and half trying to burrow underneath the blankets in the hope that they would be so preoccupied with going out that they would forget him so he could wallow in misery. 

He wasn’t so lucky. 

Heechul finally stuffed him in the tightest pants possible and found a shirt for Zhou Mi that Heechul claimed looked “good enough for his first night out in two months,” and the three made their way to the bar a few blocks from Zhou Mi’s apartment. Heechul spent the whole walk chattering on about his new flavor of the week. “His name is Han Geng and his is Chinese. His accent is so hot,” he boasted. Apparently he was also meeting them at the bar. Zhou Mi didn’t expect to see much of Heechul that night. 

Soon after they got to the bar and got their drinks, a good looking man sidled up to Heechul and Zhou Mi was introduced to Han Geng. The two talked in their native tongue for a few minutes before Heechul pouted and dragged Han Geng off to dance. Zhou Mi was left with Sungmin who was making small talk and purposely trying to avoid any topics that would lead to Victoria or the break up. He could tell that Sungmin wanted desperately to ask about the nature of his breakup, but was afraid Zhou Mi would become even more closed off. After a few minutes, Sungmin excused himself to the bathroom, and Zhou Mi was left alone at the table. 

Zhou Mi played on his phone while he waited for Sungmin to return. He was halfway through a game when he was interrupted by someone tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Apple juice guy, right? Zhou Mi?” It was the man from the grocery store a few weeks ago. 

“Uhhh…yeah? Kyuhyun right?” Zhou Mi smiled. The man’s eyes were just like he remembered. He tried not to stare.

“Wah…I’m so glad I ran into you! Can you believe it? I went back to my sister’s place with the apple juice, and do you know what she says? She says ‘Kyuhyun-ah, Soo Jung is allergic to apples. Why would you get him apple juice?’ And I was like. ‘Noona, I didn’t know Soo Jung was allergic to anything! Why didn’t you tell me before I went to the store?’ And well, it just went downhill from there. Can you believe it? Poor kid allergic to apples! That means no apples, or apple sauce, or apple crisp, or apple pie! God, that would suck.”

Zhou Mi looked at the man, bemused. He hadn’t heard anyone tell a story without breathing. And Kyuhyun was smiling, and he could not look away. What is wrong with me? Kyuhyun was still moaning about his poor nephew who would never be able to enjoy the greatness that was apple pie when Sungmin came back. 

“Zhou Mi, who’s your friend?” Sungmin asked shaking Zhou Mi out of his reverie. 

“Oh…ah…” Zhou Mi started to answer, but Kyuhyun interrupted him. 

“I’m Cho Kyuhyun! I ran into Zhou Mi at the grocery store the other week. Literally!” Kyuhyun was so upbeat and personable that Zhou Mi had no idea how to respond. He spent the next few minutes trying not to stare too obviously at Kyuhyun while he chatted with Sungmin. 

By the time they were ready to leave, Sungmin and Kyuhyun had become fast friends, and the two had promised to meet up later in the week for lunch. “You have to come too, Zhou Mi!” Kyuhyun had said. Zhou Mi just smiled and took a big gulp of his drink. He’d find some way to get out of it later. 

As they walked out, Zhou Mi realized he had drank a lot more than he had thought. He was not seeing quite as clearly and was leaning heavily on Sungmin as they said goodbye to Kyuhyun who was going in the opposite direction. Heechul was long gone, he’d texted earlier saying that he and Han Geng were heading out “to get it on” Sungmin had quoted from the text with a scowl and grumbled about too much information. 

When they finally made it back to Zhou Mi’s apartment, it was solely because of Sungmin’s effort. Zhou Mi was in no shape to get himself settled, so Sungmin got him into bed, took off his shoes then got him a glass of water and some Tylenol. Before Zhou Mi drifted off to sleep, Sungmin took a chance and asked Zhou Mi again, “Mi, why did Victoria break up with you?”

Zhou Mi whispered, half asleep, “Because I told her I had slept with guys before.”

Zhou Mi remembers the first time he realized he was attracted to girls. He was when he was in the fifth grade. He was still in China, and they had an exchange student from the United States that year at his school. Her name was Jessica and all the boys had a crush on her. Her Mandarin wasn’t that good, and he had taken it upon himself to teach her. In return, she taught him some Korean and English. Her parents were Korean, but she had spent most of her childhood in California. He wasn’t very good at English, but he was pretty decent at Korean. Well, according to Jessica he was. She was his first kiss. It had happened on the last day of school, and he had just learned that she was going back to America and she wouldn’t be back. Zhou Mi still had fond memories of that kiss. 

The first time Zhou Mi realized he was attracted to boys was a few years later when he started high school. He had moved to Korea the year before and was building on the limited Korean he remembered from Jessica. His poor grasp of the Korean language didn’t earn him too many friends, but Zhou Mi wasn’t too concerned, and he decided to focus on his music. While walking around the school after hours, he heard someone practicing in the gym and went to see what was going on. In the room was a boy probably a couple of years older than him practicing tae kwon do. Zhou Mi was decidedly not athletic and had no clue what he was practicing at first, but what he did notice was how attractive he was. He muscles were defined and he had complete control over his body. He eventually learned his name was Kim Youngwoon, and that he was the captain of the tae kwon do team at school. Zhou Mi would always take time to pass the gym and try to catch a glimpse of him. Nothing ever came of his crush, Zhou Mi was too nervous and too confused to ever confess to him, but Zhou Mi would always remember Youngwoon as his first boy crush.

It took until he was in college before Zhou Mi accepted that he was attracted to both men and women. And even then, he still didn’t tell his family or his friends. His parents would probably try to tell him it’s just a phase or his mother would cry and pray for him. He wanted to tell his friends, but the topic never really came up. It wasn’t until after he had finished college that he decided to start dating men too. He joined an online dating site, and went on a few dates. He even dated a man for a few months before they decided to part ways. 

He didn’t mean to keep it a secret, but he had heard horror stories about friends turning their backs on their friends for being gay, and Zhou Mi was scared to lose his friends. And then it was too late, and a few months later he had met Victoria and he fell in love, and his sexuality became a moot point. At least until he decided that he wanted to marry her and felt that he needed to be completely honest about his past so that there were no secrets going into the marriage. 

Unfortunately, he had completely misjudged Victoria’s view on the subject. He had never expected her to be completely disgusted with him for sleeping with men. She had called him every derogatory name imaginable and made her thoughts about him known before trashing his apartment and confirming all of Zhou Mi’s fears of judgment and abandonment. 

Once Zhou Mi had fallen asleep, Sungmin decided to just sleep on Zhou Mi’s couch, he wasn’t exactly sober and wanted to talk to Zhou Mi in the morning. He was hurt that Zhou Mi had not trusted him enough to tell him. He was also confused. How could Victoria be so cruel? Even though he had his own problems with her, he had always thought that she was a good match for Zhou Mi. He hoped he never saw her again or he would surely give her a piece of his mind. 

The next morning, Zhou Mi was feeling less than stellar and was surprised to see Sungmin in his kitchen nursing a cup of tea. He gestured to the teapot for Zhou Mi to make a cup for himself. 

“I’ve called in reinforcements, so don’t expect for me to ignore what you said last night.” Sungmin informed Zhou Mi once he had sat down. 

Zhou Mi looked confused, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Actually, he had a suspicion, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything. The two sat in silence until they heard a banging on the door. 

“Sungmin, open the door!” Sungmin rolled his eyes and got up to let Heechul in.

“You better have a damn good reason for waking me up so early. Hannie and I were in the middle of…”

Sungmin started talking over Heechul in an attempt to shut him up, “Zhou Mi told me why Victoria left.”

That shut Heechul up. “Well?” he said staring expectantly at Zhou Mi. When it became obvious that Zhou Mi wasn’t going to say anything, he turned his attention to Sungmin who was looking at Zhou Mi like he was also waiting for him to explain. When it became obvious that he wasn’t going to answer, Sungmin took it upon himself. 

“Victoria,” Sungmin practically spat her name, “left Zhou Mi because he confessed that before he met her he had been with men.”

Heechul cursed under his breath. Zhou Mi was trying to find a way to leave the room and never have to face his friends again. He was surprised they hadn’t abandoned him already. He didn’t have the strength to look either of them in the eye. 

After a few moments, Zhou Mi chanced a glance at Heechul. He was staring at Zhou Mi like he expected him to spill all his secrets. When Zhou Mi didn’t offer any explanation, Heechul started talking.

“Seasoning, why didn’t you tell us?!? We’ve been your friends for years! Hell, it’s not like we would judge you. I’m gay!” Heechul said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. One look at Heechul and there was no doubt of his sexuality. 

“Yeah, Zhou Mi, why didn’t you tell us?” Sungmin sounded hurt. His best friend had kept this from him for the last ten years. 

Zhou Mi curled further into himself as he finally started explaining, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’ve known for years that I liked both men and women, but I’ve never told any of my friends or family. My family would disown me and I’ve heard horror stories of friends turning their backs on their gay friends. And then after what happened with Victoria….it just confirmed my fears.” Zhou Mi wiped his eyes. He felt so stupid for crying, for lying, for being found out. He just wanted to be alone. 

“But Heechul hyung…he’s gay and he’s one of our best friends, why didn’t you tell him?” Sungmin asked.

“Because it’s different, liking both” Zhou Mi laughed bitterly, “Some of the men I went on dates with left once they found out I also liked girls, one man even cursed me out and told me to make up my mind. I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship,” Zhou Mi finished looking at Heechul. “I don’t expect you to understand, and I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

Heechul just rolled his eyes, and in a rare moment of kindness, pulled Zhou Mi into a hug. Zhou Mi gratefully accepted the hug and felt a glimmer of hope and acceptance. 

“OH!” Sungmin exclaimed making both Heechul and Zhou Mi jump, they looked over at Sungmin to see him smiling coyly at Zhou Mi. “So last night when we were talking to Kyuhyun and you kept staring at him….”

Heechul grinned at Zhou Mi, while Zhou Mi tried to stutter out an excuse. Busted.

Later that week, Sungmin called Zhou Mi to tell him that they were meeting for lunch with Kyuhyun the next day, and despite his protests, Sungmin wouldn’t take no for an answer. Which is how Zhou Mi found himself at a small bistro downtown waiting for Sungmin and Kyuhyun to show up. After a few minutes, Kyuhyun came in a spotted Zhou Mi at the table and sat down. The two chatted for few minutes before Zhou Mi got a text from Sungmin. Something had come up and he wouldn’t be there for lunch. Zhou Mi muttered under his breath about traitor best friends before relaying the message to Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun, on the other hand looked pleasantly surprised at the change of plans. And smiled widely at Zhou Mi before continuing his story about his little nephew (“The one who can’t have apples, poor kid”). Apparently the apple deprived child had decided Kyuhyun was his favorite person and was therefore constantly put on babysitting duty. 

“But,” Kyuhyun confessed, looking like he was revealing a big secret, “I don’t really mind watching the little monster, he grows on you.”

And for the first time in a long time, Zhou Mi laughed freely and spent a whole afternoon talking to Kyuhyun. After they finished eating, they decided to take a walk around the park that was across from the bistro. They eventually found themselves a bench to sit on and talked about anything they could think of, Kyuhyun’s gaming obsession, Zhou Mi’s desire to get a dog, Kyuhyun’s new obsession with apples, even Zhou Mi’s childhood in China. Kyuhyun’s nephew came up several times, and it was obvious that Kyuhyun thought Soo Jung was the most important person in the world.

They even talked about work. It turned out that they had more in common than what they thought. Zhou Mi spent his hours writing songs for an entertainment company and Kyuhyun was a singer at a local club. He was currently negotiating a contract at the same entertainment company Zhou Mi worked for. Which meant the two of them would be working closely together sometime in the future and neither of them seemed to mind.

Later, when they stood outside Zhou Mi’s apartment talking about one of Zhou Mi’s new compositions, Zhou Mi was interrupted by Kyuhyun’s lips pressing against his. 

“Sorry,” Kyuhyun said somewhat bashfully, “you just looked so cute talking about something you are obviously so passionate about. I just had to…I’m sorry. I think I’ll just go…”

Kyuhyun started to walk off, but Zhou Mi quickly grabbed his wrist and turned him around so they were facing each other again. 

“I didn’t mind,” Zhou Mi said, before leaning down to continue their kiss. 

One Year Later

Kyuhyun sighed, walking into the bedroom. Zhou Mi was still in bed fast asleep. How he ended up with a boyfriend that spent more time sleeping than he did, he didn’t know. In Zhou Mi’s defense though, he had been up late with a burst of inspiration for a new song. (“You can’t stifle the creativity Kyu, you should understand that. You’re an artist too!”)

“Mi,” Kyuhyun hit him with a pillow, “Come on, get up. We’re going to be late.”

Zhou Mi grumbled. But slowly got up. It was a big day, and he knew if he was late, Sungmin would kill him. Today, his best friend was getting married. Six months ago, Sungmin had meet Kim Sa Eun, and had fallen in love right away. From the way he had talked about her the day after they had met, Zhou Mi was surprised they had waited six months before getting married. 

They made it to the church in plenty of time. Kyuhyun may have exaggerated the time when he was waking Zhou Mi up. When Zhou Mi accused him of lying, Kyuhyun had just shrugged, “I’ve learned that’s the best way to get you up.”

Zhou Mi grinned, “I can think of some better ways to wake me up.”

Kyuhyun had just rolled his eyes, called him a pervert and handed him his toast. The two had been living together for last 5 months, since the lease to Kyuhyun’s old apartment ended. When they had decided to live together, Zhou Mi had offered to find a new place for the two of them, but Kyuhyun had violently refused. “Your apartment is my true soul mate. If you aren’t careful, I’ll leave you for the apartment.” After that, Zhou Mi decided it would be in his best interest to keep his apartment, and so far living with Kyuhyun was working out extremely well. Over the last few months, Zhou Mi had been woken up by Kyuhyun several times in a much more pleasant way than lying about the time. 

When they got to the church, Zhou Mi wandered off to go locate his best friend and the other groomsman. He finally found them in the back room behind the sanctuary. Sungmin was pacing nervously while Heechul was primping in the mirror. After a brief greeting to Zhou Mi, Sungmin continued pacing started biting his nails. Zhou Mi and Heechul shared a look, before Heechul started talking. 

“Minnie, do you need something to calm you down? I’m sure Han Geng has something. That man is the most prepared person I have ever met!”

No one had been more surprised than Heechul when Han Geng went from a flavor of the week to a flavor of the month and then, well, he just kind of became a permanent fixture in Heechul’s life and neither man seemed to be upset about it. Heechul still loves his accent, and Han Geng still likes to meet up with Zhou Mi and speak in his native tongue just to annoy Heechul. Secretly, Heechul has been coming to Zhou Mi for Mandarin lessons, but has sworn him to secrecy with the threat of bodily harm. 

“If not,” Zhou Mi commented, “I could bring Kyuhyun back here and he could distract you with stories of his nephew. Did you know the poor kid is allergic to apples?”

Sungmin stopped pacing and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mi, I know Soo Jung can’t have apples, I have known Kyuhyun for a year and the man works that fact into every god damn conversation. How the hell do you put up with it?” Sungmin asked exasperated. 

Zhou Mi just grinned, “He just looks so adorably bewildered when he talks about it, I just end up kissing him.”

“Ugh,” Heechul pretended to gag, then turned to Sungmin, “Is this how it was whenever I talked about my conquests.”

“Yes!” was the response from both Sungmin and Zhou Mi. And the three of them laughed. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Kyuhyun coming to tell them it was time. 

“Ready?” Zhou Mi asked Sungmin.

“Ready.” Sungmin answered. And the four walked out for the ceremony.

Zhou Mi spent the whole time staring at Kyuhyun, who was sitting in the front row, and nearly missed his signal to give Sungmin the rings. He caught Kyuhyun laughing at him and grinned, before mouthing, “I love you.” 

Kyuhyun wasn’t laughing after that.


End file.
